shadowinthesouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunedain
Dunedain Culture Study and contemplation, the cornerstones of Dúnadan culture, begin early and are pursued with great intensity. A noble son or daughter is expected, upon majority, to orate , to be able to knownledgeable in astronomy, history, and lore, to be able to play a musical instrument, to sing, to handle a sword and bow, and to ride a horse and marry to bring strong Dunedain children. Male children are virtually guaranteed some military action in their lifetimes, but few are expected to make this their only business. Females of the nobility, who are not expected to go to war, often make second careers as artists, seers, or healers. This ideal of accomplishment and duty, measured by the highest standards, is one of the sources of Dunadan success and pride. 'Society' The Dunadan, are the pinacle of the society of the seven principalities, survivors of the blessed and now sadly sunk kingdom of Numenor, beacon of mankind . Not matter how dark and gloom the times and how strong their enemies, their traditions encourage faith in the ultimate triumph of Good over Evil. For their convictions, the Dunedain of Endorian have paid, and will pay, a very dear price. Sadly the principalties society is in no sense perfect: it is rigidly-classed and structured. Two differents laws rule the Dunedain and the Haradain, with almost all daily physical labor confined to the Haradain freeman, and commoners. While at the top stand the Dunedain, rulers and nobility, privileged and honored and much-indulged. The lesser Dúnedain who populates the mannors and the gentry, also are requested to try to live up to these standards. While they begin formal apprenticeships and careers at a much younger age, they are required to study the Elvish classics and all the languages taught to the nobility, all while learning a complex trade. At the base of the Dunedain society stand the commoners. Although they are considered less sensitive and noble than their higher brothers, they carry no stigma and bear no fierce prejudice. They are essential to the principalities, valued because they are understood to compose an absolutely necessary group. The Dunedain neither keep or tolerate slaves or slavers; every Man is free to come and go under the Law, and even to speak his mind if he is civil about it. The rural haredain gives good labor, and the noble Dunadan n gives good leadership; both are due fair speech and respect, if they hold to their duties. 'Physical Traits' The Dunedain of the Seven Principalities are direct descendants of the old Numenoreans to be found in Eriador. The men and women who came to Middle-earth from the blessed Island of Numenor walked like giants and gods among lesser Men. Even in the later Third age Dunadan men of pure blood average over 2 meters in height, peaking 2 meters and 10 cms. Women range from 1.75 to 1.95 . Most of the Dúnedain have the traditional, lithe, muscular build, well-trimmed black or brown-black hair, and the grey or hazel eyes 'Standard of Living' Dunedain adventurers follow the "Rich" standard of living 'Suggested callings for Dunadan' Warden, Scholar 'Unusual callings for Dunadan' Treasure Hunter 'Cultural Blessings ' Fearless Heart, when rolling a fear test a Dunadan rolls twice the Feat Die and keeps the best result 'Starting skills' 'Cultural Weapons' *(Swords) 2, Short Bow 1, Dagger 1 *Long sword, 2, Long Spear 1, Dagger 1 'Specialities ' Horserider,Long blade fighter, Enemy Lore, Elf lore, Rhymes of Lore, Star Lore, Seamanship, Law Lore. 'Backgrounds: '(Lore ipsum) Select one of the following backgrounds ''Captain of Edain The anointed noble is a paragon of martial skill, a beacon of virtue and chivalry in a cruel and otherwise uncaring world. Being born as “Equetar” establishes you as one of the elite warriors in the land. In exchange for the courtesy you receive, you are expected to abide by your vows, live up to the principles of knighthood, and defend lord and land against all who threaten it. *Basic Attributes:Body -5, Heart 6, Wits -3 *Favoured Skill: Stealth *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Bold, Fierce, lordly, proud, just, Wrathful, Loyal, Fair Student of the Stars Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes:Body -2, Heart -6, Wits -6 *Favoured Skill: Riddle *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Secretive, Wary, Wilful, Patient, Fair spoken, Suspicious, Lordly, Determined Courtier Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes: Body -2, Heart -7, Wits -5 *Favoured Skill: Courtesy *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Suspicious, Secretive, Keen eye, Fair spoken, Elusive , Proud, Honourable, Cunning Flame of Westernesse Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes:Body -6, Heart -4, Wits -4 *Favoured Skill: Battle *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Adventorous, Honourable, Determined, Grim, Fair, Fierce, Vengeful, Tall Sea Havens Captain Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes:Body -4, Heart -6, Wits -4 *Favoured Skill: Travel *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Adventorous, Bold, Determined, Hardy, Grim, Honourable, Steadfast, Lordly Student of old Lore Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim '...' *Basic Attributes:Body -2, Heart -6, Wits -6 *Favoured Skill: Lore *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Clever, Cunning, Honorable, Steadfast, Keen eye, Elusive, Secretive, Just 'Cultural Rewards' Weapon of Westernesse Your inherit a Westernesse weapon of your choice, If you get an Edge result with this weapon against a creature of the shadow, you get a +4 to your Injury rating. Scroll Hoard Through long years of careful searching and purchasing, or perhaps an ihertance of your master, you have adquired an extensive library of books and scrolls. When you purchase this reward select one speciality Lore, you could use the trait for any Lore Check involving the topic of the library. You may add aditional lores selecting another Scroll Hoard reward. Horn of the Edain This great horn was made by the horn of a Mumakar Oliphant and engraved with silvery runes of the Sindarin, its powerful sound brings fear into the heart of your enemies and valor to your allies. During a battle use of this horn with the Rally Allies or Intimidate Foe maneouver allows to roll two Fate die and keep the best result. 'Exclusive Virtues ''' Eldandil (Elf Friend) Your family have been recognized by past deeds as friend and ally of the Elves, part of your life was spent as a page in the Dusk Court, or the Widow's Manse, like the Edain of old eras. You may start with the Song of lament and hope. Song of lament and hope. Use a hope point, roll a Song against TN 14, On a successful roll, you decide its effect, removes your enemies Hate points up your wisdom, or add your wisdom in endurance points to any ally, great success you remove twice your wisdom or affect two allies, great success, you remove three times your wisdom worth of hate or affect three allies. Is Written in the stars Requires the trait star lore. On a fellowship phase you may work and ready some inception for the coming future, you may only ready your Wisdom in inceptions, as they require long painstakingly mathematical annotations and calculations of the most relevant celestial errants . To use one of them you need a long rest and if it involves a person, you need his birthright, sometimes related events also provides the needed information like wedding dates or similar but the reading is going on be more obscure. Once the inceptions are made, you may use them to predict a question. Be warned, nothing is truly written in the stars, as such is the designs of Illuvatar , not even Manwe or Mandos may predict accurately what it has to come as every living being is free to decide their own fate. But the inception gives a good idea of what would be the most probably outcome under normal circumstances. If the Loremaster gives no information you will receive instead 1 advancement point for successful inception in the Fellowship phase. Roll your lore against the TN stated by the Loremaster, one success son vague information is passed, a great and extraordinary success will give more accurate information. Armor Mastery You are accustomed to the weight and bulk of armor and know how to wear it to maximize its benefits. Increases in 1d the armor defense vs injury and reduces its bulk in 4. Malbeth's Foresight Raise your maximum Hope score by 1 point. Additionally, once every Adventuring phase, you may invoke your power of foresight. When this happens, the Loremaster should give you a relevant piece of information regarding negative events likely to occur during your current adventure. If no such information is available – or the Loremaster prefers not to divulge it – at the start of the next Fellowship phase, he must award you one experience point instead (your foresight contained a more intimate message, leading to a sudden bout of insight or deeper understanding). Your foresight manifests in many forms: it can be a hazy vision, a recurring and enigmatic dream, or a cryptic message borne by a talking bird. Of diagnosis and prognosis You have been teached in the healing halls about the human body and its workings . You know a fair lore about the four humors (blood, choler, melancholy and phlegm) and how the imbalances in humors (caused by innapropiate diet, bad smells and unfavorable stars) bring diseases . You start with one poultice and may spend 1 experience point in each fellowship phase to learn another. To prepare one poultice or theliac you need a full rest scene and a variable TN to prescribe the balancing actions required to benefit the four humors. Theliac of the Healer, Heal TN 16, on a success the imbiber of thits poultice would benefit of the medicine gaining the Wisdom of the healer in endurace during a short rest. Twice the Wisdom on an great success. Mustard Plaster, Heal TN 16, Grants your Wisdom points of endurance to a wounded patient for success, to a maximum of great success. Theriac of Fox lungs this Sirupy medicine made from boiled flowers honey will use cure different kind of diseases during a Fellowship or safe haven phase. Tincture of pansley, these concentrated infusions of herbs are an effective poison antidote. Roll a heal TN 16 to remove any poison to one companion. Sailor of the Seas of Ulmo When you are manning a ship, you may upgrade the quality of your travel or maneuver roll by one success, additionally you may lower on one category all the weather hazards you may encounter. Category:Culture Category:Character